Voyage à la montagne
by Y-a-o-iii
Summary: L'équipe des Devils Bats partent s'entrainer à la montagne . Les problèmes vont s'enchainer pour Sena , qui se pard dans la montagne. Hiruma et Sena se retrouve à partager le même chalet ,es le début de la guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V ... ?

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour chez les Devils Bats de Demon ! Un entrainement dans la montagne.  
"Rendez-vous au terrain, ce lundi à 7h30 !"  
Voici les consignes laissées par notre cher capitaine Hiruma. Je regarde le réveil qui affiche 7h20 ... 7h20?! Je suis en retard ! Je m'habille en 10 secondes chrono ! Et maintenant, je dois courir jusqu'au lycée. J'y arrive rapidement et m'avance sur le terrain ... personne. Ils sont sûrement dans le local. Je marche donc jusqu'à la porte du local qui est aussi notre vestiaire. Je l'ouvre. Seul Hiruma est présent devant moi, confortablement installé dans une "position lit" : les fesses sur une chaise et ses jambes sur la table où sont posées des figurines représentant les différentes équipes de football américain que l'on a déjà rencontrées. Bizarrement Hiruma a un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.  
Hiruma : Salut foutu secrétaire.  
Sena : Salut , on est les seuls arrivés ?  
Hiruma : Bien sûr, il est 6h30 ...  
Sena : QUOI ?!  
Sena fallit s'étrangler sous cette affirmation et posa un regard plein de questions au blond.  
Hiruma : J'avais peur que tu sois en retard alors j'ai demander à tes parents d'avancer tout les trucs qui donne l'heure chez toi.  
Sena : Hiruma ...  
Après cette petite mise au point de notre cher capitaine, Sena s'installe sur une chaise, cela ne le dérangeait pas, ou plutôt plus qu'il soit pris dans les combines du démon, il en avait une certaine habitude maintenant et cela faisait son charme de démon. Mais le brun est plutôt content qu'il aie pensé à lui.  
Sena : Dit, le stage d'entrainement est à la montagne c'est tout ce que je sais mais pour la nourriture, le logement et tout le reste ?  
Hiruma :Le logement, ce sont des chalets pour deux, vous choisirez vos binômes et le reste c'est pas tes affaires.  
Sena : Des binômes ? Cool je vais choisir ... Monta!

P.O.V Hiru-chou

Monta ... encore et toujours lui ... Sena ne pense qu'a ce foutu macaque ! Et moi ? Pourquoi je suis ... jaloux ?Pourquoi Sena se mettrait avec moi dans un chalet pour deux semaines ? Qui voudrait bien déjà ? Enfin bon pourquoi je m'occupe de vouloir être avec ce foutu secrétaire ? Seul le football américain me passionne ... !

Fin du P.O.V d'Hiru-chou

Après ce court échange, nos deux protagonistes restent muets comme des poissons rouges. Vers sept heures, Kurita arrive et discute avec Sena. Il fut bientôt suivit de Monta, le disciple de Kurita, les trois frangins ( ON EST PAS FRÈRES ! ). Le reste de l'équipe des Devils Bat arrivent avant sept heures et demi de peur de se faire canarder par Hiruma et ses armes ! Donc les joueurs de football américain partirent dans le bus. Après deux heures de voyage, ils dormaient. Hiruma les réveilla avec ses douces armes à feux.  
Hiruma : Réveillez-vous ont va aux chalets !  
Jumanji : 'Sont où tes chalets ?  
Hiruma : Là-haut  
Hiruma pointait une montagne au loin .  
Monta : Quoi ?! Là-haut?!  
Hiruma : Oui , vous devrez y arriver avant 10h30.  
Tout le reste de l'équipe : Quoi?!  
Hiruma :Vous pommez pas en forêt!  
Sur ces mot, Hiruma laissa son équipe sur place et reparti avec le bus vers les chalets. Toute l'équipe parti enfin presque toute. Sena resta un petit moment pour chercher son sac. Il le trouva et partit vers la montagne seul ...

10h30

Presque toute l'équipe est arrivée aux chalets. Hiruma leur explique qu'ils doivent se repartir en binômes et que le chalet tout à droite est à lui. Ils s'installèrent dans les chalets. Mais quand vient le tour du choix de Monta, il posa une certaine question :  
Monta : Dit Hiruma, il est descendu du bus Sena ?  
Hiruma : Hein ?  
Monta : Ben il était avec toi dans le bus quand on est montés ici non ?  
Hiruma : Non  
Monta : Oh oh...  
Hiruma : Quoi oh oh ?  
Monta : Si il était ni avec toi ni avec moi ...  
Hiruma : Foutu singe !  
Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Hiruma part vers la forêt à la recherche du membre perdu.

P.O.V Sena

Sena : Il fait nuit, je suis seul. Je me suis perdu dans cette forêt. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici je pense. Kurita et Komosubi doivent parler de maitre à élève sur la ligne de défense, les frangins en train de se battre ou de râler car ils ont eu le chalet avec Serbérose. Monta doit faire sa prière à son dieu de la réception, Musashi doit téléphoner à son père et Ishimaru ... bien je ne le remarque jamais donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait ... Et Hiruma doit nettoyer ses armes. Hiruma ... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là ...  
... ? : N'importe quoi ?  
Sena : Qui et là ?  
... ? : Celui qui n'est pas entrain de nettoyer se armes.  
Sena : Hiruma ?  
Hiruma: En personne !  
Hiruma venait de sortir d'un buisson, il s'approche de Sena et s'accroupit à sa hauteur car il est assit sur une branche, il n'est pas si petit !  
Hiruma : Pourquoi tu étais tout seul?  
Sena : Je ne trouvais pas mon sac ...  
Hiruma : Eh bien ... Allez vient on rentre.  
Hiruma se lève et commence a partir mais notre coureur préféré, lui ne bouge pas, ses yeux trouvent un intérêt pour la terre.  
Hiruma : Sena ?  
Sena : Je n'arrive plus à marcher ...  
Hiruma : QUOI?  
D'un seul coup, le blond fit le chemin inverse vers le brun .  
Sena :Enfin ... je veux dire que je me suis foulé la cheville droite.  
Hiruma soupire de soulagement.  
Hiruma : J'ai cru que c'était très grave.  
Sena : Je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. T'as qu'a rentrer aux chalets j'ai des trucs à manger dans son sAAAAAAA  
Hiruma venait d'attraper Sena et le portait comme une princesse.  
Sena : Hiruma ?  
Hiruma : Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici.  
Hiruma emboite le pas vers les chalets et Sena adopte une mine boudeuse mais il était très heureux que son capitaine soit venu le chercher. Il s'endormit avec comme coussin le torse de son capitaine préfèré ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma portait toujours Sena qui s'était tranquillement endormie sur son arrivèrent au camp d'entraînement , une grande plaine avec un terrain de football américain et six chalets de bois alignés. Hiruma s'approcha de la liste placardé sur l'un des chalet pour trouver où déposer son running back. Il parcourait les noms , il vit que Monta était avec Jumonji , il fronça les sourcils , les frères étaient sensés être tous avec Cerberus. En bas de la liste , il y retrouva son nom , qu'il avait inscrits quelques heures plutôt. Et juste en face était écrit « Sena ». Hiruma retenait son souffle , il allait habité avec Sena pendant deux semaines. Il se dirigea vers le dernier chalet qui était un peu plus a l'écart des autres. Il ouvrit la porte et déposat Sena sur le lit double. Le chalet était simple, un grand lit double avec deux petite table de nuit de chaque coter. A coter un petit salon avec un simple canapé blanc . Une autre porte mener à la salle de bain. Il décida de prendre la trousse de soin dans cette dernière pièce et de réveiller le brun. Il secoua Sena lui disant de se réveiller.

Sena : Hi.. Hiruma ?

Hiruma : Oui , je vais bander ta cheville assit toi sur le lit.

Sena s'assit sur le lit en tailleur mais avec sa jambe blesser tendu vers Hiruma qui était assit en face de lui en tailleur aussi. Hiruma s'appliqua a ne pas faire mal à Sena et a lui maintenir la cheville. Le silence était pesant dans le chalet. Sena se rappela qu'il devait loger par deux dans les chalets , était-il avec Hiruma ?

Sena : Hiruma ?

Hiruma : Hum ? Dit-il toujours concentrer sur son bandage

Sena : On est .. ensemble ?

Hiruma sursauta et ses joues virent se colorés en rouge.

Hiruma : Oui .. enfin pour deux semaines dans ce chalet.

Sena ne répondit pas , il ne savait pas si le faite d'être avec son capitaine le déranger ou pas. Il finit pas s'allonger en soupirant d'aise pendant que son capitaine continuer son bandage. Une fois qu'Hiruma eu finit il s'allongea a coter de Sena , le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Hiruma : Tu ne feras pas l'entraînement avec ta cheville.

Sena : Mais je vais faire quoi ? Dit-il en se relevant.

Hiruma : Je ne sais pas encore mais bon pour le moment on devrais dormir.

Hiruma partit chercher dans son sac un boxer. Il demanda a Sena se qu'il mettait pour dormir il lui répondit qu'il dormait lui aussi en boxer. Ils se déshabillèrent dos à dos même si ils se lancèrent quels que petit coup d'œils. Ils finirent par se mettre au lit , encore dos à dos.

Le lendemain matin , dans ce chalet éloigné des autres. Les deux hommes étaient enlacés. Hiruma avait sa tête sur celle de Sena qui lui était blotti contre son capitaine et leurs jambes étaient bien soudés ensemble. Quand le capitaine se réveilla doucement et rougit fortement en découvrant sa position. Il essaya de réveiller son camarade en lui caressant doucement le dos et en lui intiment de se réveiller. Sena commença a émerger de son sommeil doucement. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormit dans les bras d'Hiruma. Sena s'éloigna de son capitaine

Sena : Désoler , je m'étais pas rendu compte.

Hiruma : Ce n'ai rien. On ferait mieux de s'habiller et d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sena aquiécia et commença a se mettre debout mais des que sa cheville fut au sol , la douleur le fit se rasseoir. Hiruma le regarda faire. Il se décida a s'habiller rapidement quand il ouvrit la porte il annonça a Sena de ne pas bouger. Hiruma revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau a la main. Il posa son plateau sur le lit où était installer le plus petit vêtu seulement d'un jean noir , sachant qu'il ne ferait d'entraînement.

Hiruma : Je t'apporte le ptit dej' ! Vu que tu n'es pas capable de faire des pas.

Sena : Merci !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se regardant , aillant quelques rougeurs. Après ce bon petit déjeuner, Hiruma décida qu'ils devaient sortir dehors , alors comme hier il porta Sena comme une princesse et l'installa à la table avec le reste de l'équipe. Leurs camarades leurs posèrent des milliards de questions. Autant sur la disparition de Sena que sur leurs nuit , essayant de trouver une quelconque faiblesse de leurs capitaine. En ayant marre Hiruma sortit ses armes et les fit courir sur le terrain. Hiruma fit un petit souris à Sena qui le lui rendit. La journée se passa tranquillement , Hiruma menait sadiquement l'entraînement des Devils Bats et Sena s'occupait des papiers de secrétaire.

L'entraînement dura plusieurs heures, l'heure du diner arriva et tout ce passa comme le matin , Sena était harceler de question et les excuses de Monta de l'avoir laissé avec le démon et Hiruma supporter les regard moqueur de son ami Misashi **,** qui savait que le blond n'était pas indifférent au charme du brun. Hiruma en eu assez , il prit Sena et le porta en sac à patate sur son épaule et repartir vers leurs chalet , dont Hiruma claqua la porte du chalet pour montrer son mécontentement à son équipe , se qui leurs laissé appersevoire de long entraînement de souffrance. Hiruma posa doucement Sena sur leurs lit et il grogna contre ses équipiers. Sena rit doucement. Sena eu une idée pour détendre son capitaine.

Sena : Allonge toi sur le ventre !

Hirume : Et pourquoi ?

Sena : Je vais te faire un massage , tu dois être tout tendu et puis c'est mon rôle en tant que secrétaire.

Hiruma se laissa faire et enleva son haut et s'allongea sur le ventre pendant que Sena attraper de l'huile de massage dans la table de nuit ( et oui y en avait xD )

Pov Sena- choouuu

Je m'installe a coter de lui et commença a lui masser le dos essayant de lui faire du bien. J'y arrivait plutôt bien car il commençait a soupirait d'aise. Je souris , je pense être l'un des seuls à lui faire faire ça. Je continuais a m'appliquer sauf que je commençais à me sentir serrer dans son pantalon , les gémissement d'Hiruma devait de plus en plus fort et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet que cela lui faisait. Même si il ne savait pas pourquoi un garçon lui faisait tant d'effet. Il s'arrêta de masser son capitaine.

Sena : Voila , j'espère que tu te sens mieux , je vais … aller prendre une douche.

Hiruma : Tu masses vraiment bien , dit-il d'une voix très sensuelle , tu veux que je porte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Sena : Non non je vais y aller a cloche pied !

Je me dépêcher d'aller à la salle de bain , ne voulant éviter que Hiruma ne remarque mon érection naissante. Je pris une bonne douche froide et suivit d'une douche chaude. Je ressors de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de ma taille.

Pov Hiru-chou

J'avais encore du mal a me remettre de son petit massage. Ses mains étaient vraiment douce sur ma peau . J'essayais de calmer mes émotions quand Sena sortit de la salle de bain. Il était seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille laissant voir son torse pas très musclé mais très mignon et ses petites jambes affinés. Ses cheveux mouillés collé à son vissage, une petite gouttelette d'eau coula de l'une ses mèches pour aller sur son torse et allant finir sa course sous la serviette. Je me sentais chaud , très chaud. J'avais envie de le plaquer contre le mur, j'étais plus musclé c'était facile à faire , et de goûter à ses lèvres qui semblait si douce. J'arrivais pas a sortir un mot , je partis directement dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi il me mettait dans un tel état.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Hiruma sortit dans la même tenue , Sena eu les même pensé que Hiruma quand il le vit , il n'avait qu'une envie que Hiruma vienne l'embrasser. Tous les deux très gêner allèrent se coucher. Dos à dos comme hier. Mais notre running back avait froid , il se retourna vers son se retourna en l'entendant.

Sena : Hiruma ?

Hiruma : Oui ?

Sena : Es.. que... enfin si tu veux .. es .. que , essayât-il de s'expliquer mais il était trop gêner

Hiruma : Es que je pourrais .. ?

Sena : Es que je pourrais dormir dans tes bras j'ai froid ! Dit-il d'un seul coup

Hiruma fut surpris mais passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sena et le colla a lui

Hiruma : Bonne Nuit

Sena : Bonne nuit

Chacun s'endormirent très gêner mais heureux pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas ou pas encore totalement.


End file.
